The present invention is directed to fulfillment of customer orders and, in particular, to fulfillment of customer orders utilizing the one-to-many put sequence procedure. While the invention is illustrated utilizing split-case processing, it has applicability to other processes, such as full case pallet assembly, and the like.
One-to-many put sequence processing typically uses a human operator to retrieve one or more homogeneous items having the same item identifier, such as a stock-keeping unit (SKU) from a container, referred to as an “inventory container.” The item(s) is matched with a customer order requiring that item(s). In a one-to-many put sequence, multiple customer orders are assembled concurrently, each at a separate location in a put station.
Examples of such put stations are put-walls in which a customer order is assembled at a location on the put-wall. Also, a goods-to-person pick station in which inventory containers are automatically brought to the operator and removed when the item(s) have been removed from the container. Customer orders are each assembled at a specific location in an order buffer usually in order containers. When an order container for an order is full or the order is complete, an empty container is substituted until that container is full, and so-on. Whether a put-wall or a goods-to-person pick station is used, an operator must move, such as by walking, between the inventory container and the order container. The further the operator must move and the greater the number of item placements, the longer it takes the operator to fill an order and places additional workload on the operator.
Although the operator is typically a human, the picking activity, as well as the supplying and removal of containers, is guided by a computer system that determiners which orders are to be opened, which inventory containers are to be supplied, when an order is to be closed, and the like. Also, it is possible to utilize automated picking equipment in which a robot is used to do the picking.